These Little Wonders
by TeachYouHowToFly
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL. Before my story Who Knew. - The nine months I was pregnant with Bella, plus the birth.


**Month 1**

**xxx**

"Well, dear, congratulations. You're expecting." The doctor flashed me a sweet and sincere smile.

I felt my face slightly drain its color. My mind was racing, screaming '_NO NO NO! Why?_', but I smiled, placed a hand on my stomach, and thanked my doctor.

I got up from my chair, and slowly walked out of the hospital.

How the hell was I supposed to tell Bill? Nobody really knows of our relationship, and now I'm pregnant. Great. Just great.

I walked down to the corner bus stop and waited.

So all this time I thought I was sick, it turns out I was pregnant? Like, shit, I feel stupid now.

The bus came. I boarded, dropped a couple of coins into the slot and sank into a seat. I stared out the window until the bus stopped at the stop near Bill and Tom's. I got up and left.

I walked down the streets, thinking of how I was supposed to tell Bill. How was I supposed to do it? '_Oh, hi. Yeah, I'm having your child. Thought I'd let you know_.' No. '_Bill, apparently, that wasn't just normal sex. It was mating_.' Hell no. How would you tell a rock star you're having his baby?

- - -

"Hey, I'm back." I walked up behind Bill and placed an arm around his shoulder.

He turned and leaned in for a kiss. "Hey."

I placed a soft kiss on his lips and rested my head on his shoulder. I sat in the chair next to him.

"Sandwich?" Tom suddenly asked, pointing to his and Bill's plates.

I looked up. "What? Oh, sure."

I watched mindlessly as Tom prepared a sandwich for me and listened as Bill chattered about his day.

Tom placed a plate with a huge sandwich on it in front of me. I picked it up and bit into it. Roast beef. Yum.

We all ate our sandwiches, and the twins talked about going to see some movie.

They asked me if I wanted to go, but I declined. I didn't feel up to it, I said.

- - -

Bill and I went to the living room and flipped on the t.v. and Tom went to his room.

We started to watch Scrubs, cause we like that show, but I couldn't pay attention. I really need to tell Bill I'm pregnant.

After the show was over, I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Bill?" I looked at him.

"Ja?"

"Um, can we go down to the park? There's something I want to tell you." I asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll go grab a sweater." And with that, he ran up the stairs to his room.

Bill returned a few minutes later pulling on a black hoodie. "Ready?"

I nodded and got up.

We pulled on our sneakers, put on sunglasses, and left.

Along the way, Bill kept asked me why I couldn't tell him at the house. I shrugged and told him it was personal.

We walked down a few streets, near a park, but we didn't end up going to the park. I stopped Bill next to a building.

"Bill, you know that night a few weeks ago, when I slept in your bed?"

"Ja," He looked confused and nodded.

"Billa, something happened that night."

He gave me a funny look.

I came out with it. "I'm pregnant." Instantly I felt relieved.

Bill made a face. Shocked, confused, and happy. He held me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded against his chest. "I went to a doctor today, and she gave me a pregnancy test. It came back that I'm pregnant," Tears rolled down my cheeks. Happy tears. "We're gonna be parents!"

Bill let go and smiled. "Imagine how the family will react!"

I laughed. "Of course, we'll have to find a way to take care of the baby while on tour."

"Of course! Anything for you and the baby." Bill kissed me.

He took my hand and we walked home.

- - -

"Guys! Hey, everybody!" Bill shouted as soon as we walked in the house.

Simone and Gordon came into the kitchen where Bill and I were, and we soon heard Tom's running down the stairs.

"Ja?" they all said.

Bill looked at me. "We have something to tell you." He remained silent after he spoke, so they looked at me.

"We're pregnant." I smiled excitedly.

Simone came and hugged us. "I already knew it." She said.

Bill and I looked at her. "Was?! How?!"

She looked at us and shook her head. "Did you forget, I've had two babies of my own. I remember the symptoms of pregnancy." She laughed.

Tom came up and put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Well, _little brother_, you did it. You got a girl pregnant. Niiiice."

"And we all thought you'd be the first to, Tom." I laughed.

He gave me a mock glare then laughed.

Gordon just stood there and smiled. "My first grandchild. Wow."

Tom perked up. "Hey! I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Bill laughed. "Yeah, and don't spoil the kid too much, or it'll be running to you anytime we don't give it what it wants." He put an arm my shoulder.

"I'm spoiling my grandbaby, and nobody can protest against that." Simone confirmed.

Gordon handed us the phone and spoke up. "Don't you think you should call Georg and Gustav? I mean, they have a right to know."

We completely forgot. What wonderful friends we are.

Bill took out his cell. "I'll call Georg, and you can call Gustav, ok?"

I nodded. "Sure." I dialed Gustav's number.

"Hallo?" A sleepy voice said on the other line.

"Just wake up Gusti?" I said.

"Nein, I had a nap."

"Au. Well, Bill and I have some news." In the background, I heard Bill go "Hey, hobbit."

"Hm? Was ist es?"

"Well, uh, we're expecting a baby!"

The line went quiet. "For real?!" Gustav said suddenly.

"Ja, for real. I was at the doctor today and she gave me a test. It came out positive."

"And we all thought Tom would be the first to get someone pregnant." He laughed.

"I know, right?" I laughed too. I glanced over at Tom, who was happily eating lemon ice cream.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Bye." Gustav sighed.

"Bye Gusti." I hung up.

Bill came in. "You called him?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

I laughed. "He just went 'for real' and I was like 'ja, for real'."

Bill smiled. "Hagen had the same reaction." He pulled me into a hug.

I buried myself in his neck.

"I can't wait for this baby." He said.

"I can't either." I replied.


End file.
